User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E10 - Hall Of Fame (2)
Main Plot: Quinn (Quinn comes to school in a more attractive outfit. She sees Ned.) Quinn: Mr. Pino? Ned: Hello Quinn. I see you took my advice on better look. Quinn: I sure did. Ned: Number one is complete. Now number two, sell it. Quinn: Sell it? Ned: Walk you halls like a movie star. Quinn: That's kinda... Ned: You want the role or not? Quinn: Sure. I'll sell the look. Ned: Good. And number three, get new friends. Quinn: I... Ned: Your choice. Quinn: Okay... Ned: Good. (Ned walks out. Quinn sees Delilah, Kayla, Nathaniel, Paris, Ramona and Jayden talking by lockers. They see her.) Quinn: I... (Quinn sees Frankie, Randi and JC by other lockers. She walks to them.) Quinn: Hey guys. Randi: Can we like help you? Quinn: Well you see, I'm getting tired of my regular crew. I want to hang with the popular crew. JC: Is this a joke? Frankie: She seems serious. Randi: If you want popularity, then no. Quinn: It's not like that... I, um, want to see new people. Randi: Okay then sure. Quinn: Yay! Randi: Yay... (Randi, Frankie and JC look at each other, weird.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden and Nathaniel walk out of school.) Nathaniel: Dude, we can't just walk out when it's after 10. Jayden: I don't care right now. Nathaniel: Where are we going anyways? Jayden: On a road trip. (Jayden and Nathaniel get in Jayden's car. Jayden drives off.) Nathaniel: We better not get in trouble. Third Plot: Kaitlin (Brittany is walking in the hallway. She sees Brittney.) Brittany: Brittney! Brittney: Yes? Brittany: I did something stupid two nights ago. Keep it down. Brittney: Do tell. Brittany: I lost my virginity. Brittney: To who? Brittany: Joe, who else? Brittney: You had sex with Joe? Brittany: Duh. Brittney: Why? Brittany: Do I have to explain? Brittney: Um... Brittany: I'm pretty sure, Kaitlin isn't gonna get the boy now. (Cassie is overhearing Brittany and Brittney talking. She looks shocked. Cassie leaves.) Main Plot: Quinn (Quinn comes to lunch and sees her friends at one table. Ramona waves. Quinn goes to Frankie's table.) Quinn: Hey guys! Frankie: Hello, Quinn. Randi: Aren't you suppose to be sitting with your Grade 11 buddies? Quinn: The seniors are fun! Randi: Right. Savannah: Is this awkward? Quinn: Depends. Are you and Jayden still a thing? Savannah: Um... yes. JC: There's something fishy about this. Frankie: Yeah, why are you hanging with us all the sudden? It's creepy. Quinn: You guys want the truth? Frankie: Yeah. Quinn: I got accepted for a new role on West Drive. Savannah: Don't you have to be Canadian? Quinn: Not if you already have a Canada Visa. Savannah: Oh... Quinn: Anyways, the producer camne here to tell me if I want to actually get the new role. I have to appear a different way. Sexy clothes, popular hangouts, new friends and own the room. Randi: This guy's a piece of work. Frankie: So this guy is telling you to act out just for a stupid TV Role? Quinn: I've always wanted to be on that show? Randi: Dream crushed. Quinn: What do I do? Randi: One, do you what you want to do and two, go back to your table. Quinn: Sure. (Quinn gets up and leaves.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden and Nathaniel are driving.) Nathaniel: Are we there, yet? Jayden: Almost. (Jayden gets off at an exit.) Nathaniel: What's this? Jayden: Southeast Orlando. Nathaniel: Why are we here? Jayden: Sienna lives here. Nathaniel: Oh. In Orlando? Jayden: It's some sort orphanage and boarding school. Nathaniel: Sound weird. (They drive up to a building.) Nathaniel: Is this the place? (Students are outside hanging out.) Nathaniel: Wow, boarding school? No uniforms? Jayden: It's just like Zoey 101. Nathaniel: Cool. (Students go back inside for class. Jayden and Nathaniel get out of the car.) Nathaniel: What do we do now? (Jayden grabs his bookbag and Nathaniel's.) Jayden: We blend in and start searching. (They walk into the school.) Third Plot: Kaitlin (Cassie walks up to Kaitlin at her locker.) Kaitlin: Hey Cassie! Cassie: Hey. Kailtin: So. Is Joe into me? Cassie: Kailtin, you might wanna sit down? (They sit.) Cassie: I overheard Brittany talking to the other Brittney. Kaitlin: And? Cassie: The other night. Mean Brittany had sex with Joe. (Kaitlin looks upset.) Cassie: I'm sorry. Kaitlin: It's not your fault. This bitch has gone to far. Cassie: What are you gonna do? Kaitlin: You'll see. Main Plot: Quinn (Quinn is coming out of the bathroom. Ramona walks up to her.) Ramona: What's your deal? Quinn: What? Ramona: You've been avoiding us to hang out with the seniors. Why would you do that? Quinn: The producer for West Drive told me to change my image. Now I don't want to. Ramona: Why didn't you tell me? Quinn: I'm sorry. I don't know. Now I want to quit this. Ramona: But you love that show. Quinn: I'll just keep watching it. It's too much. Ramona: If you feel that way, then cool. Quinn: Yeah, where's Jayden? Ramona: Good question. Him and Nate have been gone since this morning. They showed up to school then they just randomly left. Quinn: Hmm? Subplot: Jayden (Jayden and Nathaniel are walking down a hallway.) Jayden: The hall's empty. Nathaniel: Uh oh. (They see a security guard.) Nathaniel: Pretend I'm sick. (Nathaniel starts acting sick.) Security Guard: What are you two boys doing out of class? Jayden: My buddy's sick. Security Guard: Go to the nurse. Jayden: We are. (The guard walks away.) Jayden: That was close. (The bell rings. Students are leaving classes.) Jayden: I'm not sure whether or not this will be easy or hard to find her. (Sienna comes out of a class with Lola and Bradley.) Lola: Longest class ever. Bradley: Good thing next period is the last. (Sienna stops.) Lola: Anything wrong? Sienna: Look. (They see Jayden and Nathaniel looking around.) Bradley: Who are they? Lola: I've never seen them before. Sienna: I don't know who the other one is but that one is him. Bradley: Who? Sienna: My brother. He finally found me! (Jayden sees Sienna. He smiles.) Jayden: Dude, look. (Nathaniel sees them.) Nathaniel: Holy crap! It's her. (Jayden and Sienna walk towards each other. They hug tightly.) Jayden: I found you. Sienna: You found me. (Lola and Bradley walk up to them.) Lola: Are you Jayden? Jayden: You bet. Sienna: This Lola and Bradley. My foster siblings. Jayden: This is my buddy, Nathaniel. Nathaniel: How do you do? (They all smile.) Third Plot: Kaitlin (Brittany is at locker applying lip gloss. Kaitlin storms up to her.) Kaitlin: How dare you? Brittany: What the hell do you want? (Kaitlin slapps Brittany.) Kaitlin: You did not have to be a slut and take my crush! Brittany: Move on bitch! (They start fighting. Cassie, Shawn, Joe, and Brittney walk in.) Shawn: Oh no! (Shawn and Cassie pull Kaitlin back.) Brittney: Haha! Brittany: Why are you laughing? Brittney: The fight is funny. Brittany: And you're an idiot. Brittney: Don't call me an idiot. Brittany: Then don't act like one. Blondes always act stupid.) (Brittney gets mad.) Brittney: Don't insult me! Brittany: Are you getting mad? Go get my make up bag. Brittney: No! You can't just treat me like crap and tell me to get something for you? Brittany: Would you just...? Brittney: No! We're not friends anymore. (Brittney stands with Shawn, Cassie and Kaitlin.) Kaitlin: You just lost a fight and a friend. Brittney: We never were. (Brittany storms off crying. Joe smiles.) Joe: You kicked ass. Kaitlin: Don't talk to me. I liked you. Joe: I know and I'm sorry. Shawn: What happened? Cassie: Kaitlin liked Joe and he slepted with Brittany. Shawn: Not cool, Man! (Liam and Rebecca walk over.) Liam: Hey. (Liam kisses Cassie.) Rebecca: What just happened? Cassie: A fight. Rebecca: A niner fight? Joe: A hot one. Kaitlin: Joe, you can keep you whore. (Kaitlin storms off.) Shawn: You messed up big time. (Brittney, Shawn, Rebecca, Cassie and Liam walk away from Joe. He feels bad.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden and Nathaniel drive up to the school.) Nathaniel: You think we should tell them? Jayden: Not yet. (The girls walk up to them.) Ramona: Boys! Where were you today? Paris: A-wall! Kayla: You skipped most of the day. Without telling anyone? (Jayden smiles.) Jayden: I had a good day. Delilah: Come again? Nathaniel: We just went... nowhere. Jayden: And I had a good day. (The girls look confused. Jayden gets back in his car.) Jayden: Since it's Friday, hangout? (Everyone smiles and gets in Jayden's car. They drive off.) Category:Blog posts